


Oblivious

by takemylifenotmyheart



Series: Oblivious [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: :))))), F/F, anyway this is it, haha - Freeform, hes so chill, i love pietro, i want him as my irl brother pls, i was supposed to make this a series but uh :-), same request taking phase, so i was like SURE why not, someone wanted a reader x wanda, thanks brain :), wanda maximoff fluff, wanda maximoff pining, wanda maximoff x reader - Freeform, wanda x female!reader, wanda x reader - Freeform, written the day before i wrote my coveted thaddy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: Where Wanda finds out from another avenger that the reader likes her and she’s trying to subtly tell the reader she reciprocates the feelings but the reader is really oblivious to it.





	Oblivious

Pietro came back from the occasional morning run he did for the kicks at times, when he felt like it. He knew he didn’t need it, everyone knew he didn’t need it, he just did it to let off some steam once in a while. Also to annoy Cap each time he beat him. It was all friendly. He came into the kitchen area to get a drink. Taking out a can of soda he noticed there was an open notebook, planner of sorts, lying on the kitchen counter right opposite the fridge, where he was now standing. He didn’t seem to remember the notebook being there at all when he’d come in, or maybe he just hadn’t noticed it until the gust of wind from his speed had opened up the notebook and turned over a few pages. Pietro wasn’t one to poke his nose into others’ businesses so he was “walking” away with his can of soda when something scribbled on the opened pages caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He took a few steps back to take a better look at it and he simply grinned. He’d know that handwriting anywhere. Y/N was always telling him to improve his own handwriting because each time he had to write out the mission reports, they were so illegible they were always given to her to re write them. He’d know that perfect print anywhere, he had been made to see enough reports written by you to as an example of what his own reports should look like. But hard luck, because it had been over a year and now it was just a running joke between you two. Closing the notebook, Pietro left the kitchen grinning, knowing he now had dirt on you to mercilessly tease you.

×××

Wanda was in her room, deeply lost in thought. She had been moving about objects in the air without realising and so when fingers suddey snapped in front of her face her reverie broke suddenly, causing the random assortment of objects to fall to the ground and in turn, furthering her confusion and momentary panic. She turned around to see her idiot brother smirking at her and she rolled her eyes, of course it had to be him.

“What were you thinking of? You always know when I enter the room.”

He sat down next to her, munching on an apple. Wanda hated how Pietro was always eating and thanks to his metabolism he never had to worry about gaining a single ounce. Not that Wanda cared, it just annoyed her.

“I was just thinking about stuff. It’s nothing important.”

“Is this about what happened at Sokovia? Wanda you know that wasn’t your fault.”

Pietro’s voice was softer, he knew his sister took guilt to her heart. They might have been twins but their personalities were nothing alike. Wanda always thought of herself as responsible for when things don’t turn out right, always had. It had always taken Pietro to talk her out of her guilt. Sokovia might have been a while back but her sister, she was introspective. She thought of things like that in her spare time, blaming herself for things that weren’t her fault.

“What?! No, that’s not what it is,” Wanda exasperatedly rolled her eyes at Pietro. He could get all “big brotherly” out of nowhere at times.

“Sure whatever you say lil sis,” Pietro hid a smile as he bit into the apple, knowing the reaction that would inevitably follow.

“WE’RE TWINS PIETRO I’M NOT YOUR LIL SIS!”

“By twelve minutes you ARE,” Pietro retorted in a singsong voice, knowing she hated this even more and rushed out of the room before Wanda could aim things at him. Wanda heard his laugh from the end of the corridor and she just shook her head. Her brother was an idiot, but she loved him.

×××

It was Thursday which meant it was movie night at the Stark Tower. After some squabbling and grumbling, it was mostly unanimously decided that the movie they would be watching was going to be Clueless. A classic, you had stated firmly. By “unanimous” it really meant you’d picked the movie and had refused to listen to anyone else and everyone had just eventually given in because they knew they weren’t going to win at any rate. Movie nights were your nights, you were unofficially in charge of the movie, the snacks and most of the times the dinner as well. Wanda looked at you with a slight smile on her face, as you struggled to convince Bucky and Steve that this was a movie they had most definitely missed out on during their days underground or under ice, whichever it was. It was a pop classic, you insisted. An absolute must watch. The glee on your face when they caved in made Wanda smile bigger although she didn’t even realize she was smiling. She looked on wistfully at you as you went around gathering everyone’s forced consent, smiling at your antics.

Wanda didn’t know when it had started but she knew for sure that she was developing a crush on you, each day it was getting stronger and the problem was she didn’t know what to do about it. Wanda had had crushes before here and there but none of them had been this serious and she had never really been around them for as long a time as she had with you. Living at the Stark Tower was basically like living with all your friends and family in one place, not that Wanda minded at all. She loved it but it also meant her crush progressively intensified each time she even watched you breathe. It was there. She didn’t know if she should tell you or if she should wait it out and see what happens? Except, she’d already been waiting around for months now and it didn’t seem to have done her any good. And Wanda was too shy to confess to you, she didn’t even know how you’d react. What if you got writes out or something? You were one of her closest friends in the tower and she didn’t want to lose that. So she just kept on pining silently, as she had been for months now. Seeing you laugh and joke around with everyone, it was taking Wanda everything she had to not go over to you and blurt out how much she wanted to kiss you then and there. It was as frustrating seeing you walk around being so attractive but it also somehow made her happy, knowing you existed and so close to her. Not close enough though, Wanda’s brain piped up and that’s how the circle of angst always went.

Wanda was standing over by the windows but she knew the sudden gust of wind was her brother and not Mother Nature.

“You look upset.”

“Pietro not with this again, I told you the other day I’m not thinking about Sokovia.”

“Then what is it? I know there’s something Wanda you can’t hide it from me forever. I’ve been watching you for the last few days. everytime everyone’s together you go off to a corner by yourself. Did someone say something? Because if they have I swear to g-”

“Pietro stop, no one’s said anything to me, I promise.”

Pietro got so easily carried away at times, Wanda wondered what would’ve happened to him had she not been there to stop him from throwing punches at everyone around him. Ironically most of them were always for her sake.

“Then why do you go off by yourself everytime everyone’s together?” To watch Y/N without making it obvious. “You think no one notices but I do. So don’t give me that bullshit about it not being nothing.”

Pietro was firm, he wasn’t leaving until Wanda told him what it was that was bothering her. He’d been watching Wanda ever since she’d told him she wasn’t worried about Sokovia but Pietro hadn’t bought it. He’d seen her look sad and wistful with sudden moments of happiness, he figured they were a cover up. His little sister would rather suffer in silence than drag anybody else along with her underwater and he wasn’t going to let her. Whatever they were in, they were in it together.

Wanda sighed because she knew Pietro and she knew that tone of his voice and it was the one where he wasn’t going to give up until she told him what was actually up. He was stubborn like that, it was extremely infuriating at times.

“Fine. It’s because I have a huge crush on Y/N and I- I don’t know what to do around her. So I just, watch her from afar you know it’s like- it’s like watching someone light up a room just by being in it. That’s what it is okay, that’s all. No need to punch anyone or whatever.”

Pietro sighed in relief, it was nothing close to any the horrible possibilities he had been thinking of. In fact, this might actually be one of the nicest things to have ever happened although his sister definitely didn’t think so. She stood next to him with a defeated sigh, shoulders slumping and hands fiddling with each other.

“Is that what it is? Because if so lil sis, I may have some good news for you.”

Wanda looked up at Pietro with a glare in her eyes at him using the nickname she hated only to see him smile knowingly. She squinted her eyes at him in question, wondering what his “good news” could possibly be. She trusted her brother with her life, but that smile- that smile looked like trouble.


End file.
